Zarosian Army Wiki
Zarosian Army The Zarosian Army is group of players who follow Zaros, They do many things together including PVP, PVM and War Rp. War RP is something they have made up in which they all gather in their role play clothes, and attack another army. For example they may enter the god wars dungeon and fight all the other NPC's that arent affiliated with Zaros there. They have many lore charictars in the army including Pernix, Torva, Virtus, Nex, Fumus, Glacies, Umbra and Cruor. To be One of nex's four main followers (Glacies, Fumus, Cruor or Umbra) you must have there cosmetic override same goes for nex. There are 3 classes for the main army Zarosian Mager, Zarosian Ranger and Zarosian Knight. We have started to create a custom lore as we go along. We have a custom ranking system initiate, Vyre, Nihl, Survivor, Slayer, Hunter, Abyssal, Infernal, Embassy, Shadow, Lord, Commander, General, Overlord, and than zaros. This ranking system if very unique and different to any other ranking system. with zaros being the highest rank, overlord is the rank of nex and lord is the rank of torva, pernix, virtus. If you are them you automatically go to that rank. and nex's four followers are the rank of Slayer. However if you are a lore charictar you cannot be promoted. If you join the army as either a ranger, mage or knight than you start at the rank of initiate and make your way through the ranks. Torva is in charge of all the Zarosian Warriors, Pernix is in charge of all the Zarosian Rangers and Virtus is in charge of all the Zarosian Mage's. Virtus, Pernix and Torva take orders from Nex and Nex takes orders from Zaros. Nex's Four Followers Cruor, Glacies, Umbra and Fumus take orders from Nex and Zaros only, and Pernix, Virtus and Torva cant give them orders even though they out rank them. New class, the Undead Zarosian. RP Armour Nex - Must have the nex override Nex's Four followers- Must have the appropriate override Pernix- Must have the full pernix armour set or the Retro Pernix Override and a zaryte bow Torva- Must have the full Torva armour set or the Retro Torva Override and an appropriate melee weapon Virtus- Must have the full Virtus armour set or the Retro Virtus Override and a virtus wand Zarosian Ranger- Full set of pernix, if cannot afford or wear pernix than a set of blessed dragon hide (Ancient) (cant wear retro pernix override) and a zaryte bow if cant wield or afford than we will discuss to you what to use. Zarosian Mage- a full set of Virtus, if cannot afford or wear Virtus than a set of Ancient Robes or Ancient Ceremonial Robes (cant wear retro Virtus Override) and a Virtus Wand if cant wield or afford than we will discuss to you what to use. Zarosian Knight- Full set of torva, if cannot afford or wear torva than a set of Ancient rune Armour (cant wear retro Torva override) and an appropriate melee weapon. Undead Zarosian- Full set of Ghostly Robes and an Ancient Staff Recruitment The Zarosian is always looking for members If you are interested in joining the zarosian army join the discord (link below). https://discord.gg/azVeQwN Than Message Pernix What class you want to be What Combat Level you are And whats your runescape 3 name Custom Lore History Zaros Rises again and revives Pernix, Torva and Virtus. The 4 than go and land at the fremenick province and they submit to the great army of Zaros. They than find out the location of nex and go into the god wars dungeon and free her they than return back to the fremenik province. Pernix than took a zarosian mage to attack the goblin village, they hit bandos hard and they are going to have to take time to recover. Than 2 zarosians are going undercover as white knights in falador to cause mischief, they have killed 3 whiteknights in the castle to spread fear across falador. They have also killed many dwarfs in white knight armour and now the dwarfs are angry with them. Currently the zarosian heroes are assisting the ancient troops in the heart of gielenor. Staff Wall Pernix, Ingame Name: Lord Pernix Rank: Lord Join Date 14/06/19 Role: Zarosian Ranger Nex, Ingame Name: EvilDonkey Rank: OverLord Join Date 08/07/19 Role: General Virtus, Ingame Name: J3T Rank: Lord Join Date 10/07/19 Role: Zarosian Mage Zaros, Ingame Name: Zaros Rank: Zaros Join Date 14/06/19 Role: Zaros Co_0kies, Ingame Name: Co_0kies Rank Shadow Join Date 6/08/19 Role: Zarosian Mage Category:Browse